


Rebecca and Jessica

by zaddy_123



Category: Futa - Fandom, Futanari - Fandom, muscle - Fandom, stomach bulge - Fandom
Genre: All the Way Through Penetration, Anal, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Animal Cock, Anthro, Asian, Barbed Penis, Barbed cock, Bed and Breakfast, Bukkake, Canine Cock, Cock Slut, Cock Worship, Cocksleeve, Cum Inflation, Cumshot, Deepthroat, Deepthroating, Dog Dick, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Enormous Cock, Equine Penis, F/F, Fantasy, Female Ejaculation, Futa on Female, Giantess - Freeform, Horse cock, Hotel Bathroom, Hotel Sex, Impossible Fit, Knot, Knotted cock, Large Cock, Little Girl - Freeform, Lots of Cum, Mind Break, Monster Penis, Muscle, Muscles, Muscular Futa, Other, Other - Freeform, Oversized Penis, Sexual Fantasy, Sheathed Cock, Shemale, Sisters, Size Difference, South, Spitroast, Spitroasting, Squirt - Freeform, Squirting, Stomach Bulge, Threesome - F/F/F, Throat Bulge, Throuple - Relationship - Freeform, Weird anatomy, all the way through, all the way through - Fandom, anthro cock, bukakke - Fandom, canine, cumming all the way through, cumshot - Fandom, cunt buster, distention, dp, explicit - Freeform, f/f - Freeform, fantasy anatomy, filled with cum, flared tip, futa giantess, futa on female - Relationship, gaped, giantess futa, huge cumshot, huge tits, hyper, hyper cock, knotted, monster cock, monster cock - Fandom, muscle - Fandom - Freeform, muscular, puddle of cum, ruined pussy, ruined womb, shaking orgasm, southern, tiny girl, too much cum, veiny cock, womb, womb destruction, womb penetration
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:40:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28887765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaddy_123/pseuds/zaddy_123
Summary: Little teen Sydney meets 2 giant futa babes at the bed and breakfast restaurant and gets the fucking of a lifetime.Hint: They ruin all of her holesDisclaimer: I thought The Rusty Bucket Inn was a cool name for a southern restaurant, any relations to a real restaurant are purely coincidental.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	Rebecca and Jessica

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you're into anatomy where the digestive system is a straight tube from the ass to the mouth, allowing someone to be fucked all the way through, because I'm going to be writing a lot of stories with this fantasy.
> 
> This is my first story and you can bet that there will be more like this in the future.

Rebecca (Becca) and Jessica (Jess) are sisters, However, these girls weren't ordinary sisters. They were the result of genetic experimentation with results that were...desirable. Becca was 11 feet tall and 25 years old. She had pale, freckled skin, straight brown hair, deep brown eyes, and a cute button nose. She had a kind face and she was very muscular and sculpted, with a vein popping out on her bicep. Becca was sitting at a table with her sister, Jess. Jess was a foot shorter than her sister, but still dwarfed the size of an average person and the difference in their height was nearly imperceptible. Jess was 24 years old and her skin was more tanned than her sister's. She had dark black wavy hair, green eyes, a more sculpted nose, and a was just as muscular as her sister. They both were so buff, not only because of their good genes, but because they worked on a farm.

While they may seem menacing at first glance, they both have a big heart and love their adorable mother (who I might write about in another chapter).

They both did all kinds of work, chopping and lifting tree trunks, carrying cattle on their shoulders, lifting haybales, feeding and cleaning up after the livestock, etc. Becca wore a straw fedora hat, plaid flannel button-down, with the top few buttons undone to show a lot of cleavage, and jean shorts. Jess wore a tight black, long sleeved crop top that stopped a few inches above her navel and leggings that stopped half-way down her shin. They both wore a 52i bra cup, the largest made US, but still, their tits could barely fit in them. Their clothing costs were usually pretty high, not just because they had to be incredible large, but because they kept bursting through them, in many ways.

They sat adjacent from each other in a circular booth in the corner of a restaurant at the classy bed and breakfast named The Rusty Bucket Inn, laughing over some fun times they had, reminiscing about in the past. They were just taking a relaxing break after a long days work, but they weren't staying. They knew the owner, Rose, a kind, short southern girl who sympathized with farmers, as she used to be one when she was younger. Rose gave the sisters a discount since they were regular customers, and because she had a history with both of them in the past, but they still fooled around every once in a while.

Jess chuckled and said, "Tell me about that time you saved Georgie from the train." Georgie was a bull that consistently found a way to get over the fence.

"He was grazing right on the tracks, the railroad ties had been overrun with vegetation and the train was comin at highway speeds. It was honkin and blowin its whistle, but the dim whitted cow wouldn't move out the way. So I ran as fast as I could towards Georgie, lunged at him, and tackled him to safety, with only half a second to spare!" Becca exclaimed.

Jess replied, "Thank God you did or we'da been eating shredded Georgie for dinner the next day."

They both had a hearty laughed.

Becca said, "Hey why don't you tell me a good farm story, I'm sure you got a least a few good on-" SSTRREETTCCHHH!!!

All of a sudden Becca's shorts started to tighten, the room in her crotch started to shrink. Anyone within 10 feet would have been able to hear a few threads popping from Becca's pants.

One would expect these two women to just be a couple of really tall, buff goddesses, but if they were to look underneath the table, they would see a whole different story. Both of the girls are futas, and they have inhumanly enormous cocks. Normally, both girls have their cocks sheathed, but right now, Becca's cock was getting hard. At full length, she has a black 4 foot long horse cock, 9 inches wide, 12 inches at the rings (those circle things on a horse penis), and balls that are the size of beach balls (standard size: 16 inches in diameter).

Unlike her sister, Jess wasn't currently hard, but at full length she has a 3 foot, 4 inch doggy dick. The width at the tip is 3 inches, expanding to 8 inches wide at the middle, then widening to over a foot at the knot. Her balls were even bigger than Becca's. That's not all, Jess had a barbed cock, when she reached full length she could flex her spikes out to lock into a mate.

"Oh no, is it happening again? I told you to use your fleshlight, why haven't you?" Jess asked. A while ago, Becca hired a guy to make her a giant silicone fleshlight, it was well worth the $500 he charged her, but it hadn't lasted as long as she'd hoped.

"It's too loose now, it's not as tight as it used to be and it can't get me off anymore, I haven't cum in a month I need a real person to ruin for me to be satisfied." Becca looked around and as an act of providence, she sees a little teen staring at both of them.

"Jess, you're not gonna believe this."

The girl winks and licks her lips at Becca when they make eye contact. Sydney is 16 years old, she's a tiny, dark Asian teen, standing 4'10". She wears a C cup that's completely dwarfed by the size of the sisters' tits. Sydney was travelling alone, taking a trip down south to spend time with her grandparents. She decided to take a rest stop at The Rusty Bucket Inn. She brushed her dark curly hair to the side and slowly stood up. She's wearing a short blue and white skirt, a matching top, and heels. She walks over to the sisters, emphatically placing one foot directly in front of the other, making her fat ass jiggle on every step. Sydney walks up to the sisters while they are eating dinner, and looks up at these colossal women.

"Hi there, I'm Sydney. I was just looking over and I can't help but admire how big you 2 are!" She said in a cheerful naïve tone.

Jess grinned and then looked over at Becca, who was now visibly sweating. "Uh-oh." Jess said. STTRREEETTCCHHH!!! Her pants got even tighter than before.

"What was that sound?" Sydney asked.

"We're bigger in more ways than you think." Jess said, then pointed for Sydney to look under the abnormally high table, which was raised specifically to accommodate the 2 sisters. Rose valued all of her customer's needs.

All Sydney had to do was turn her head a little to side to look under the table. She gasped in surprise. Becca's cock was already 2 feet long. Sydney could see it throbbing through her pants. Instead of fear, curiosity got the best of her and she moved closer until she was 3 feet away, then the smell smacked her in the face. It was a heavy, masculine musk. It may have smelled gross, but she was already drunk on it, hungry for more. Before she knew it, her panties were soaked and her mouth was drooling. Sydney was now down on her knees, crawling towards her prize. The she saw Jess's bulge starting to grow. She was fascinated by the shape of it. She decided to crawl over to dog dick instead, but before she could reach it, Jess reached down, pulled Sydney out from under the table with one hand, and sat her down, right in-between the giant sisters. Jess then turned to the tiny teen and put her giant arm on Sydney's shoulders.

"Here's the deal, my sister has been horny for weeks and she needs a hole to ruin. And frankly, you're making me kind of horny too. How would you like to get the fucking of a lifetime?" Jess asked.

Sydney's blue eyes widened with excitement and a big smile spread across her face, "I'd love to, please please fuck me!" she begged

Without saying anything else, Becca cradled the petite little angel in her arms as the 3 of them made their way to the bathroom. Rose looked over and smiled at them, knowing there would be a mess to clean up after they were done. They opened the bathroom door and went inside. The walls and floor were made of marble tile, only the best at The Rusty Bucket Inn. They went all the way to the handicapped stall in the back, it had the most room and would be the ideal place to ruin Sydney. Placing her down on her own 2 feet the futas unrobed, showing their full glory. Sydney was less than half of each of their height. She beholded the goddesses in awe. A puddle formed under her skirt, her crotch was soaked and ready to be penetrated. The sisters' cocks grew to their full lengths, that's when Sydney started to feel fear. She saw all 4 feet of black horse cock, and over 3 feet of red doggy dick with a thick knot at the base, Jess flexed her spikes. There was no way her tiny body could fit 4 feet of thick veiny cock, and that knot was too big as well, she had no idea what she had gotten herself into.

Without any warning, Becca grabbed Sydney's head, her fingers were the size of water bottles, and compared to her hand, Sydney's head was like the size of a grape fruit. Becca forced her flared tip into the girls tiny mouth, but matter how hard she tried, it wouldn't fit into that tiny hole. Becca was becoming impatient, so she took Sydney's face and slid it across her entire length, lubing it with the Asian girl's slobber. Jess was stroking her cock up and down, enjoying the show. Her dog dick naturally emitted a sticky lube substance, she chucked at her annoyed sister, the angry brute. Jess knew that it was possible that they could kill this girl, she just hoped that the tiny teen was resilient enough to take it.

"You give her mouth a try!" Becca barked, she was fed up with this whore not being able to fit her cock.

Jess came over and gently brushed Sydney's hair to the side, she really did look adorable. She firmly grabbed her head and positioned herself to give the tiny slut a good throat fucking.

"Wait, give me a breather, your cock is too Ba-GUGCK!!" Jess forced her cock as far as it could go into her throat hole, which apparently was only 8 inches. This instantly gave Sydney a thrashing orgasm. Her dress was already soaked with drool and pussy juice.

Sydney urgently beat her hand against Jess's hips, silently (aside from the gagging) urging her to pull out. Her mouth was now open 5 inches wide, not quite large enough for Becca. Just before Sydney was going to pass out, Jess pulled her cock out of her throat.

"I know what we have to do," said Becca.

Becca went towards the wall, she picked up the Asian slut and aimed for her backdoor.

"NO!! Please not there, you'll ruin me!" Sydney pleaded.

"That's kind of the point, bitch." Becca said.

Sydney was facing the wall. Becca was setting up for doggystyle, she picked Sydney up high and lined up her cock with Sydney's ass. The tiny teen squirmed, trying to escape the giant woman's grasp, but her grip was too strong. With no warning, Becca's cock plunged half way into Sydney, down to the second ring on her horse cock. The monster bulged out of Sydney's stomach. Sydney's panties ripped and were lost somewhere inside her ass. Jess looked amused, as she saw all of the veins on her sisters cock, clearly defined through this little girl's belly. Sydney screamed in agony, the pain was unbearable. Becca then lifted Sydney completely off her cock, Sydney's juices covered a third of Becca's cock. Sydney was shaking, begging not to go through with that again, but Becca didn't care, she brought her down again, full speed, plunging from the girl's ass to her esophagus. Becca got impatient again and thrusted as hard as she could as she pulled the girl down hard to the hilt of her cock. The tip of her horse dick came all the way through Sydney, from her ass to her mouth with a loud POP! Her jaw was dislocated. Despite the pain, Sydney was incredibly turned on, these girls really knew how to work her. She started shaking, trembling, and as soon as the horse cock went all the way through, she squirted all over the bathroom floor. She tried to scream but it was completely muffled. Tears streamed down her face, along with spit and whatever used to be in her stomach. She was embarrassed to have someone use her like this, and yet that turned her on even more.

Becca was using Sydney like a cocksleeve now, jacking herself off with Sydney's body. The tiny teen tried to reach up to her mouth to feel the giant piece of meat coming in and out of her, but her arms were too limp to move, they just hung there, swinging in every direction as Becca used her like a piece of meat. Becca got an idea and grabbed Sydney's top and bra and simultaneously ripped them off with one fell swoop. Becca wanted to give her cock a boob job from the inside. She grabbed Sydney's tits and smushed them together, with her cock in-between. The outline of Becca's cock went from Sydney's pelvis all the way to the entrance of her throat. Jess applauded at the gross, yet super hot spectacle. Sydney was still shaking from her first insane orgasm, but Jess wasn't gonna wait for her to stop. A normal person would have passed out many minutes ago, but Sydney was an excellent swimmer, and trained to hold her breath for incredible durations.

Jess now laid down on the tile. Becca kneeled down low on her knees to help her sister break off a piece of that pussy. Jess placed her dog dick at the entrance to Sydney's soaked cunt and thrusted. It took a few minutes but eventually she was thrusting to the beginning of the knot, but it was just too thick to get past it. Jess reached around and placed her hands on the Sydney's shoulders to get more leverage over her tiny body. By now, the tiny teen's ass was bright red from the giant ball sacks slapping against it. Jess tensed up her muscles and pushed into Sydney's pussy, full force. The knot slipped in with a PLOP! Sydney tried to scream again, but the cock going from her ass and extending to over foot out of her mouth was sort of preventing her from doing that, so all one could hear was another muffled gurgle. Another bulge had appeared, starting from her pelvis, shooting right into the air. The giant bulge was protruding a foot away from her tits, every detail of the canine cock was visible. Jess couldn't hold back, she flexed her spikes, which were now visible in the bulge. Sydney came again, squirting juice all over the barbed canine dick. She would have passed out from the sight of it but the giant mass filling her digestive track was forcing her to look at the length of horse cock extending out of her throat, and Becca, who was now thrusting it really fast. Jess pounded faster and harder, she stretched out the girls vagina so much that there was no other place to go except her womb. She thrusted as hard as she could and split open her cervix. Her little baby maker was now totally open, allowing for Jess to thrust even further insider her. By now, all 3 of them are now soaked in pre-cum, drool, and pussy juice. The sound of their pounding was deafening. Becca was now laying on top of Jess, Sydney was just a small barrier between them. They rolled over so now Jess was on top.

"Hey sis, check this out!" Becca said. She reached over and jacked off her sister's monster cock bulge, through Sydney's skin.

"Holy fuck, Becca, that feels amazing!" Jess responded. Then she lowered her head and made out with her sister, tongue wrestling while they both ravaged this poor little girl.

They continued fucking for over 3 hours. Moans and grunts could be heard outside the bathroom, thankfully it was almost closing time and Rose was the only one there, everyone else was either asleep upstairs or had gone home. The entire bathroom was fogged up with steam. It was like a sauna. Sydney had squirted and came over 12 times.

Becca was on top now, her thrusts became choppy and uneven. All of a sudden her cock erupted with cum, she painted the wall with thick streams of cum. She continued coming as she pulled out of Sydney, filling every pocket of her digestive track with hot sperm. She then pulled all of way out of her with a loud plop and covered her ass with a few more ropes of cum. Sydney spit up some cum from her torn open stomach. Jess got the back splash of her sister's thick load. She didn't care though, because she was about to unload too. She pounded fast and flexed her spikes as hard as she could, bruising the entire insides of this girl's cunt. Her spikes each flexed an inch and a half from the surface to the point. While they weren't dangerously sharp, they still were incredibly painful. Now Sydney was able to scream, since there wasn't a cock blocking her airway.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHhhhaaaaahhhhAHAHAHhahahah...ahatahatahat!!!" It was a scream that turned into a hysterical laugh and then a cry when she realized she couldn't move her dislocated jaw.

Jess pounded deep, then unloaded a torrent of cum into her broken cunt. Like a cock filling up a condom, one could see the streams of cum filling up Sydney's already bulged out belly. crushing her insides and therefore pushing out more cum from the inside of her stomach, out her throat. Since she couldn't move her jaw, she could do nothing to stop it from flowing out. Finally, a minute later, Jess pulled out. Sydney looked bloated like she was 8 months pregnant with triplets. She slumped over on the floor. Her ass was gaped 7 inches and her pussy was gaped a foot. All of her holes were flowing with sperm. Their musk covered her tiny body, inside and out. Her eyes rolled back. She showed no signs of life except for the constant twitching of her entire body and the occasional coughing up a quart of cum. Jess finished by firmly wringing out her cock, getting out the last few drops of cum. She was covered and filled with a total of 50 gallons of sperm. Her heels, torn top, broken bra, and her still-intact skirt were all soaked. All of a sudden, Sydney uncontrollably farted some more cum came out of her ass, along with her lost, torn panties. Both sisters chuckled. Jess put on her clothes, Becca was already dressed and ready to go.

"Should we help her out?" Jess asked

"No, of course not. She wanted to get fucked by us and she got what she wanted, she can clean up her own mess." Becca replied

"Yeah I know, but I still feel like we're missing something...Oh I know!" Jess stepped over and grabbed Sydney's jaw, popping it back into place. "That oughta do it."

Becca threw their business card to their ranch into the puddle with the broken bitch. They took one last look at her, high fived, and headed out the door. Sydney was one of dozens of girls they had wrecked together in that very stall.

While they may seem rude, they do take care of their "toys".

On the way out Jess said to Rose "Add whatever she ate to our tab, we'll pay for it."

"Sure, thing," Rose replied.

"Oh and I don't think she'll be up until tomorrow."

"Ok baby, I'll close up shop."

They blew Rose a kiss and left The Rusty Bucket Inn to go gaze upon the beautiful sunset.

Early the next morning, Sydney woke up when the lights turned on. She was in a puddle of cold sperm, the consistency of syrup. She was on a cold marble floor. Her entire body was sore, especially her jaw, and all of her other holes. Her stomach was still a little inflated from last night. Rose was standing over her with a mop and a mop-bucket (the yellow thing made for wringing out the mop). She handed Sydney the mop, and since Sydney was the one who was responsible for the mess, Rose made her clean it up. That wasn't the only reason. Becca and Jess had done the same thing to Rose a few years ago and left her there to clean up. Ever since, she's been making these sluts clean up after themselves. Sydney struggles to get up, her soreness is too much to handle and gaped holes don't make it easy either.

An hour later, Sydney limps out of the bathroom after mopping the floor. Almost none of the cum has been washed out of her clothes, it was too thick to scrub out, she needed to find a washing machine, and judging by her cum soaked hair, she needed a shower too.

"I suppose you'll be staying another night, dear?" Rose asks her. Rose was busy wiping down the counter, getting ready for customers.

Sydney turns towards her with a scowl and responds by vomiting up a pint of cum. "Yeah, I think I will be."

Rose smiles and shows her to her room.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I hope you enjoy my first story on here. If you don't mind, could you leave a comment to give me some feedback after reading?


End file.
